Dominica Czongor
"Sanity is but a curse after what I've seen and heard. Madness, truly, offers the only freedom." -Dominica Czongor Dominica Yutasev Czongor is a Cironean female who lives as Princess of the Cironean Commonwealth. Her mother is Elian Czongor. Appearance Dominica is, essentially, a smaller version of Elian. However, she wears silver plated armor instead of gold, no cape, and a gray jumpsuit underneath. After her adventure in the Dreamlands and beyond, Dominica is able to be seen wearing a feather coat, made from the feathers from one of Them. She also lost her tail. But then got it back after some shenanigans. Life Dominica was born on Callisto in the 3rd Era, 2520. She lived in Elian's shadow for the time that she was a child, always watching her actions. Getting used to it Knowing that some day she'd have to succeed her mother, she's been preparing. However, she is still unsure if she is ready to take on such a serious task. And how she would feel when her mother passes away. To suppress the feelings that come out of these thoughts, she spends time at an isolated place called Judan's Respite to calm down and suppress the hard feelings. Dream-Quest 2: Electric Boogaloo When Wilson and Larry were kidnapped by Nyarlathotep after a trick, a Valdarian came in and explained to Dominica and Elian what the Dreamlands were. After an explanation, and a portal to the world being opened, Dominica willingly went in, knowing fully well that she could possibly never return. Once in the strange world, her quest was clear; Get to Kadath, rescue Wilson and Larry, and leave. However, the adventure would take Dominica on an entire road that no mere mortal would ever be able to comprehend. She had many close call with how her life would end up, and even met another Larry along the way. After reaching Kadath, her hopes were shot down by Nyarlathotep when she and the other Larry were isolated into one empty, wet place. However, eventually Dominica was isolated, and Shub-Niggurath came down and helped her to what was beyond the multiverse, being the Realm of Them. Shub helped prepare Dominica for the horrors of the realm, and was judged in the Court of Azathoth. She would later be stuck in the Realm of Them for a while with the other Larry. However, the two would eventually escape and return to Kadath, where Nyarlathotep was waiting. Here, Nyarlathotep would cut off Dominica's tail in exchange for her being allowed to return home, with the Ghoul Larry of course. Once at home, Elian embraced her daughter ad Dominica passed out from blood loss, being taken back to recovery. She got better and continues to live her life, even getting her tail back. Relationships Elian- Mother, who Dominica cares a lot about. Regardless, she will continue to enjoy what she has for now. Anju- Dominica finds Anju to be a bit sadistic. Larry- One Larry: Immediate restraining order. Other Larry: You're pretty cool, thanks for helping me out on the Dreamlands. Wilson- I know right now that there's two of you. One is currently in love with a Cryptid. The other..... Uh. Shub-Niggurath- Thanks for helping me out a little bit back there. Really, thanks. +100 Respect. Yog-Sothoth- Oh, he's ok I guess. Nyarlathotep- Embodiment of chaos and evil. Besides your illusions in Kadath, you're odd. Varga Lili- DAAAAEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOON!